


Who Let Them in Here?

by hhertzof



Category: Press Gang
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the Junior Gazette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Let Them in Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/gifts).



"Lynda!"

"It's for their own good, Spike. You can see that."

"But perhaps there's a better way of putting it?"

"Spike, you can't baby them."

"They're two-years-old, Lynda. Babies! You should be babying them. Did the mean lady scare you guys?"

"You don't need to pick them up. They're perfectly capable of walking on their own."

"Why am I suddenly hoping that you never have kids of your own? Lynda, here. Hold him like this. Isn't that nice?"

"Not particularly. Have him back."

"I can't hold them both. It's okay, little one, she doesn't scream like this all the time. Oh, wait."

"I'm not screaming. I'm speaking emphatically. This is the Junior Gazette, not a nursery. Whose idea was this anyway?"

"Who do you think?"

"Colin!"


End file.
